


מעבר לקרחת היער

by Translaions (MidnightFragments)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, בעירה איטית, מציאות חלופית – פנטזיה, שיפים נוספים יתווספו כשהם יופיעו, תרגום
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/Translaions
Summary: אחרי קיץ מוזר ובלתי ניתן להסברה כשהוא היה צעיר, סנדה ניסה ככל יכולתו לחיות את חייו באופן הכי נורמאלי שאפשר. הוא כמעט שכח את החבר שהוא איבד והזיכרונות שהוא יצר. הוא לא ידע שברגע שקסם יוצר מגע, יש לו נטייה לעולם לא לעזוב.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond the Clearing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314821) by [Puffcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat). 



> כמה מילים לפני שתתחילו את הקריאה:
> 
> 1\. הסיפור המקורי עדיין אינו גמור.
> 
> 2\. אם תרצו להשאיר תגובות לכותבת תוכלו להגיב כאן ואני אעביר אותן אליה. אתם יכולים גם להגיב על העבודה המקורית. אם אתם רוצים להגיב אבל לא מרגישים בנוח להגיב לכותבת באנגלית, אשמח לעזור. תוכלו ליצור איתי קשר כאן בתגובות או דרך [הטאמבלר](http://www.ayameandfriends.tumblr.com/) שלי. 
> 
> 3\. הדירוג ישתנה כשהסיפור יתקדם. דמויות ומערכות יחסים נוספות יתווספו לקטגוריות כשיופיעו בסיפור.
> 
> קריאה מהנה!

_הקסם נמצא מסביבנו._

_כדי למצוא אותו, כל מה שעליך לעשות זה לחפש במקום הנכון._

 

סנדה זכר את סבתו אומרת לו את המילים האלה פעמים רבות לאורך התבגרותו. היא הייתה מאמינה להוטה של הבלתי-מוסבר ומה שרוב האנשים קראו לו על טבעי. אם סנדה בטעות הניח חולצה אהובה במקום הלא נכון, כשהוא היה יכול להישבע שהוא שם אותה במקום, סבתו הייתה מחייכת במסתוריות ומנענעת בראשה.

"תן לה זמן, היא תחזור אליך גניצ'ירו. לחפצים אהובים יש דרך לחזור אלינו תמיד, בדרך זו או אחרת."

ובבוא הזמן, הוא תמיד מצא מה שזה לא יהיה שהוא חיפש. או יותר נכון, אמא שלו מצאה. אבל סנדה בן השש היה יותר מדי שמח ללבוש שוב את חולצת הפאוור ריינג'רס האדומה כדי להקדיש מחשבה רבה לעניין.

סבו, לעומת זאת, התנגד בהחלטיות לאמונה בכל דבר שלא היה מוכח, או שלא היה ניתן לראות. הוא היה נוהג לגלגל את עיניו בכל פעם שסנדה הקשיב, מרותק, לסיפוריה של סבתו, על הרפתקאות נפלאות עם דרקונים וקרבות ונשמות תאומות שאבדו זו את זו. "אלה רק סיפורים, גניצ'ירו. ובמוקדם או במאוחר, אתה תתגבר עליהם. אתה תהיה חייב." וסנדה היה מהנהן כמו שנכד טוב וצייתן צריך לעשות, ואז היה רץ החוצה לשחק. אבל הוא אף פעם לא שכח את הדרקונים, האהובים עליו מכל הסיפורים שהוא שמע. והוא אף פעם לא שכח מה שסבתו אמרה על קסם.

היה בו חלק שהאמין שאולי, רק אולי, הייתה בזה קצת אמת.

בקיץ בו היה בן שבע, משפחת סנדה קיבלה שכנים חדשים, מעבר לרחוב. הבית נבנה מחדש, אבל הוא היה מאוד מסורתי, כמו שלהם. בהתחלה, סנדה לא התייחס לבית יותר מדי, דעתו נתונה לדברים אחרים יותר חשובים, כמו החגב שתמיד חמק מרשתו, או הערימה הקטנטנה של קש שהוא ניסה וניסה לחצות לחצי בעזרת מקלות. הוא עוד לא היה גדול מספיק כדי שירשו לו להחזיק קטאנה אמיתית.

באשר לבית החדש, נראה היה שהוא לא מאוכלס. סנדה אף פעם לא ראה מישהו יוצא או נכנס, או אנשים עובדים בחצר, או אפילו מכונית חונה בחוץ, אבל בגילו, זה בקושי נראה מוזר. הוא תמיד היה כל כך שקט שכמעט נשכח קיומו בראשו. עד אחר צהריים אחד, כשהוא שיחק בחצר, ומישהו הופיע.

צל חלף על הדשא אותו הוא מולל באצבעותיו, ורוח קלילה נשבה, מסתחררת סביבו. הוא הרים את מבטו, לחוץ לקראת דבר מה מסוכן, רק כדי לפגוש במבטו של ילד משונה. שיער כחול מתולתל שנראה רך למגע נתלה מעבר לאוזניו, ממסגר עיניים כהות וחיוך שקט. הוא היה לבוש יוקטה עשויה משי בצבע טורקיז בהיר ומעוטרת בחוט כסוף עדין. זה נראה כמו בגד לטקסים ואירועים רשמיים, לא לפעילות מלוכלכת כמו משחק בחצר. סנדה מעולם לא ראה אותו בבית הספר, והוא ידע שהוא היה זוכר בן כיתה שהיה נראה כמו הילד שלפניו. אולי הוא היה שייך למשפחה החדשה?

הוא נעמד, מנקה את האדמה והדשא מברכיו, וקד קידה קטנה. "היי, אני סנדה גניצי'רו. מי אתה?" אפילו בפגישה מוזרה כזו, הוא זכר את הנימוסים שהוריו לימדו אותו בשקדנות.

הילד החזיר לו קידה, עיניו מתבהרות כשהוא מזהה את הקבלה של נוכחותו. "אתה יכול לקרוא לי קואיצ'י." קולו היה מלודי, מרגיע. לא בדיוק תואם לגופו הילדותי.

הוא לא הציע יותר מידע, וסנדה מצמץ, אבל לא הגיב. קואיצ'י נשמע כמו שם פרטי, יכול להיות שאין לו שם משפחה? אבל הוא ניער את המחשבה ממוחו במהירות, שמח על החבר החדש למשחק שהוא הרוויח, והפנה את תשומת ליבו של קואיצ'י אל המקל שהוא ניסה לחדד כדי שיידמה לקטאנה.

בתור אחד שתמיד העדיף לשחק לבד, לסנדה מעולם לא היה חבר כמו קואיצ'י. בכל יום הוא בא לחצר בה סנדה שיחק, לבוש באותו סגנון של חלוק צבעוני ומקושט. יחד הם בילו את הימים בשוטטות בשכונה, בחיפוש אחר אבנים מעניינות ובקרבות קנדו מזויפים. למרות שקואיצ'י היה קטן יותר מסנדה, הוא הפתיע את הילד במיומנותו במקל. אבל שניהם היו זהירים לא לפגוע זה בזה באמת במהלך משחקיהם.

הקיץ חלף במהירות ובאושר. הוריו של סנדה היו מאושרים שהוא רכש לעצמו חבר, למרות שהם אף פעם לא באמת פגשו את קואיצ'י. גם סנדה לא פגש את המשפחה שלו. אבל אף אחד מהשניים לא היה מוטרד מהעובדה, ואף אחד מהם לא שאל על זה. כשהימים הלכו והתקצרו, והעלים על העצים החלו להראות סימנים של צבעי סתיו אדומים וצהובים בוהקים, סנדה קיווה שקואיצ'י יצטרף אליו בבית הספר. יהיה מרענן אם יהיה שם מישהו מוכר. והוא התרגל כל כך לנוכחותו של קואיצ'י, שזה הרגיש מוזר לדמיין איך הימים שלו יראו בלעדיו. אם סנדה היה מעט יותר חד-עין, הוא היה מבחין בהבזק העצבות שהבהב מאחורי עיני הספיר של חברו.

כשהשמש שקעה על יומו האחרון של הקיץ, קואיצ'י נתן לסנדה פרח. היו לו עלי כותרת רבים, דקים ומסולסלים, צבועים גוונים של תכלת וכחול עמוק. באור היום הנמוג לאיטו, הוא נראה כמעט כאילו הוא בוהק, נצנוץ עדין מרצד על פני העלעלים הרכים כמשי. הפרח היפהפה ניתן לו ללא הסברים, ובדיוק כשסנדה עמד לשאול למה הוא קיבל מתנה שכזו, או אפילו למלמל 'תודה רבה', קואיצ'י נשען קדימה, מניח נשיקה תמימה על לחיו. ובאותה מהירות בה הוא נשען קדימה, הוא מיהר לדרכו, היוקטה מתנופפת מאחוריו. סנדה עמוד נטוע במקומו, עקצוץ רך עולה במעלה לחייו בזמן שאחז בגבעולו של הפרח. ברגע הקצר הזה, הוא הרגיש משהו חמים בחזהו. זה היה מנחם, אפילו מוכר, למרות שזה נמשך לא יותר משנייה.

 

יומו הראשון של בית הספר הגיע, וסנדה מצא עצמו עומד בחצר, מחכה לקואיצ'י שיצטרף אליו. הוא חיכה במשך די הרבה זמן, מחפש אחר כל סימן לילד כחול שיער, אבל דבר לא הופיע. בסופו של דבר, אמא שלו, מרוגזת ומעט מבולבלת מפעולותיו הלא אופייניות של בנה, זירזה אותו אל המכונית והסיעה אותו לבית הספר. סנדה הניח שחברו חולה, ולא התקשר כי הם מעולם לא חשבו להחליף מספרי טלפון. הוא יפגוש אותו ביום המחרת.

אבל שוב, קואיצ'י לא היה שם. או ביום הבא, או זה שאחריו, או ביום שלאחר מכן. סנדה בילה את סוף השבוע בישיבה על מדרגות הכניסה, מתבונן בבית מעבר לרחוב. הוא לא ראה כל תנועה, שום אינדיקציה לכך שמישהו חי שם. הוא נראה בדיוק כמו שהוא נראה בתחילת הקיץ. לרגע הוא שקל לגשת ולנקוש בדלת, אבל הוא ניער את המחשבה מראשו כמעט מיד. הוא מעולם לא פגש את משפחתו של קואיצ'י, הוא לא יכול פשוט להופיע על מפתן ביתם ללא אזהרה.

ביום שני שלאחר מכן, כשסנדה חזר הביתה מיום נוסף של לימודים, הבית נעלם כליל. כל קרש, כל חלון זכוכית, כל רעף מהגג נעלם כלא היה. לא היה אפילו סימן על הקרקע, שום אדמה הפוכה בה היו שקועים יסודות הבית.

המום ומעט מפוחד, הוא רץ אל אמא שלו, נואש לגלות לאן הבית, והילד שגר בו, נעלמו. אבל כשהוא הביע את בלבולו בקול, היא רק הזעיפה את פניה.

"איזה בית? גניצ'ירו, המגרש הזה עומד ריק כבר שנים. אף פעם לא היה שם בית."

סנדה הוכה הלם. אמו הייתה מוכרחה לראות, הוא היה שם, הוא הסתכל עליו בכול יום במשך חודשים. איך היא יכולה הייתה שלא להבחין? הוא ניסה שוב, הפעם שואל על קואיצ'י. אולי הוא גר במקום אחר במורד הרחוב. אמו לבטח תדע אם זה היה נכון. הפעם, היא התחילה להיראות מודאגת כשסנדה הפך מוטרד יותר ויותר. בעדינות ככל שיכלה, היא אמרה לו שהנער היחיד הנוסף בשכונה היה בתיכון, הרבה יותר מבוגר ממנו. לאף זוג אחר לא היו ילדים, במיוחד לא אחד שהתאים לתיאור האקזוטי שנתן סנדה.

בנקודה זו, הנער הקטן בעל השיער השחור התחיל להתעצבן. חברו נעדר, אבל אמא שלו לא עשתה כלום חוץ מלהגיד לו שהוא טועה, שכל הדברים שהוא חווה עם קואיצ'י לא היו אמיתיים, ושככל הנראה, הוא כלל לא היה קיים. הוא ברח מהמטבח, נלחם בדמעות, ובדרכו אל חדרו כמעט התנגש היישר בסבתו.

כשראתה את פניו הכעוסות והמוכתמות דמעות, היא נטלה את ידו והובילה אותו אל חדר הישיבה שלה, לפני שהושיבה אותו בחיקה בכיסא האהוב עליה.

"עכשיו ספר לי, גניצ'ירו, מה גרם לך לכזאת מצוקה?"

כששמע את קולה העדין והמרגיע של סבתו, סנדה לקח מספר נשימות עמוקות בניסיון להרגיע את עצמו. הוא סיפר לה הכול אודות הבית המוזר, וקואיצ'י, וההרפתקאות שלהם יחד. הוא אמר לה שהוא לא מבין כיצד משהו כל-כך חי, כל-כך אמיתי, יכול להיות רק בראשו. וסבתו הקשיבה בסבלנות, לא אומרת מילה בזמן שסנדה הגה את סיפורו. גם לאחר שסיים לדבר, היא נשארה דוממת, חושבת לרגע.

"אתה זוכר מה תמיד אמרתי לך?"

כמובן שסנדה זכר, והוא הנהן. "הקסם נמצא מסביבנו," הוא דקלם, מושך באפו.

"נכון." סבתו חייכה. "רק בגלל שאתה לבדך ראית את הילד, או הבית, לא הופך את זה לפחות אמיתי. תמיד אמרתי שיש דברים שפשוט לא ניתן להסביר. אני חושבת שזה עשוי להיות אחד מהם. אתה צריך לנצור בלבך את הזמן שבילית עם קואיצ'י. ותמיד תזכור את זה. זה נשמע כמו משהו מאוד מיוחד."

שוב, סנדה הנהן, מחייך מעט למרות העצבות המכניעה שהדהדה עמוק בתוכו. הוא תמיד יכול לסמוך על סבתו שתעודד אותו, שתגרום לו להרגיש טוב עם עצמו כשאף אחד אחר לא עושה זאת. והיא צדקה. גם אם לא יראה יותר את קואיצ'י לעולם, זה היה הקיץ הטוב ביותר שלו עד עכשיו. והוא היה נחוש לזכור אותו כך. הפרח שניתן לו במתנה עדיין נמצא ליד מיטתו, בצנצנת קטנה, יפהפה בדיוק כפי שהיה כשקיבל אותו.

***

ציפור צייצה מחוץ לחלון משרדו בדיוק כשסנדה סיים את כתיבת המסמך האחרון לדו"ח עליו עבד. הוא נשען לאחור בכסאו, נאנח כשמשב רוח חמים נכנס, מעיף בעדינות את ערימת הפתקים הנדבקים ליד מחשבו. עכשיו בן עשרים וחמש, סנדה התחיל את שנתו הראשונה כסמל במשטרה. אחד מהצעירים ביותר במחוז. סבא שלו אמר לו שוב ושוב כמה הוא היה גאה בו על שהלך בעקבותיו ועלה על ציפיותיו. כל משפחתו, כמובן, הייתה גאה בו.

אחרי הקיץ ההוא, לפני כל השנים האלה, החיים המשיכו ללא הפרעה. סנדה התבגר, צמח לגובה, החכים. ולאט-לאט הזיכרונות מהנער המוזר שהוא פגש ריחפו אל חלקו האחורי של מוחו. זה היה קל יותר, הוא החליט, אם הוא לא חשב על זה. היו לו דברים חשובים יותר לדאוג לגביהם, כמו לימודים, העתיד שלו, ולהוביל את קבוצת הטניס של התיכון שלו לניצחון באליפות המדינה שלוש שנים ברציפות. הוא נכנס לאקדמיה לשוטרים, וסיים ראשון במחזור. החיים היו טובים. החיים היו רגילים.

ביום יפה שכזה, סנדה היה מאוכזב שהוקצתה לו עבודה משרדית במקום פטרולים. בעיירה שקטה כמו שלו, תקריות מוזרות התרחשו רק לעיתים נדירות. מרבית השוטרים העבירו את הפטרולים בפינות רחובות, או מול הבנק, מחפשים אחר פושעים או חורשי מזימות שלעולם לא יבואו. אם לסנדה ממש היה מזל, הוא היה מצליח לתפוס את חברו יאגיו הירושי בהפסקת הצהריים שלו מניהול המקדש המקומי, אם הוא לא עבד בעבודה השנייה שלו כאקטואר בעיר הסמוכה. אבל לא היום. היום היה יום בשביל לשבת בפנים, לשנס מותניים ולהכריח את עצמו לסיים את כל הדו"חות שלו, יהיו יבשים וחסרי תקריות כשיהיו. הוא אפילו שמר את זה שהחשיב הכי מעניין לסוף, וכל מה שקרה היה שיחה מטרידה שהתבררה כקבוצה של תלמידי קולג' שיכורים שבטעות הפכו מכולת אשפה. מספר פעמים, מאחר ונראה היה שהם ניסו להעמיד אותה מחדש, אך ללא הועיל.

כשוטר, סנדה למד להעריך ימים שקטים. והוא ידע שזה היה רעיון רע לקוות לכך שמשהו ימשוך אותו משולחנו. אבל עדיין, חלק קטן ומנדנד בו קיווה.

אפילו לא שנייה לאחר שהסתיימה מחשבה עגמומית זו, הנייד שלו צלצל. הוא ענה, ושמע את קולה הרועד והבוכה של אמו.

"גניצ'ירו... ס-סבת... סבתא שלך נפטרה."

***

סבתו של סנדה הובאה למנוחות בראשה של הגבעה הגדולה המשקיפה על בית ילדותה. טקס האשכבה היה קטן וקודר, ורק בני המשפחה הקרובה היו נוכחים. לבוש בחליפה היחידה שהייתה ברשותו, סנדה הקשיב כשהכומר אמר תפילות אחרונות, צפה כשאחד אחרי השני הניחו המשתתפים פרחים לפני שהניח הוא את שלו. המצבה הבודדת עמדה גבוה מעל הדשא הצבוע אזמרגד, תזכורת נצחית לראש משפחת סנדה האהובה. היא הייתה חצובה מאבן גרניט כהה והוברקה עד שנצצה, עם שמה חרוט בסלע בקאנג'י אלגנטי.

כעת, לאחר שברכות נאמרו ונאומים נישאו, סנדה לבדו נותר ליד הקבר. הוריו לא שאלו שאלות, ידעו שהוא רצה פרידה שקטה משל עצמו. אמו לחצה את כתפו בעדינות כשעזבה, מחווה קטנה אך מוערכת של נחמה. זה היה כמעט לא הוגן, עד כמה יפה היה היום. לא היה חם מדי ולא לח מדי, ולא ענן אחד נראה בשמי הקיץ המתפרשים. לדעתו של סנדה, לעולם לא הייתה זכות להמשיך כך, כאילו דבר לא קרה, כאילו אחד האנשים החשובים ביותר בחייו לא הלך לנצח. אבל כשהעביר את אצבעותיו על האבן החלקה, הוא הבין שסבתו הייתה רוצה זאת כך. ימים כמו זה היו תמיד האהובים עליה. הוא זכר אותה יושבת בחוץ על המרפסת במשך שעות, פשוט נהנית מהיום כשהרוח הקלילה שנשבה גרמה לפעמוני הרוח לצלצל.

מותה היה פתאומי, לגמרי לא צפוי, אבל היא הלכה בשנתה, מוות שקט וחסר מאמצים. הרופא שלה תמיד היה מופתע מבריאותה של אישה בגילה. תשעים ושש, אם לדייק. חיים ארוכים ומלאי הגשמה עצמית. אבל איכשהו, זה לא הפך את העמידה כאן, את הצפייה בשמה החקוק באבן לכואבת פחות.

עיניו של סנדה עקצצו כשהאמרה האהובה עליה חזרה אליו. איפה היה הקסם עליו תמיד דיברה עכשיו? למה, אם הוא באמת היה קיים, הוא לא שמר עליה איתו, עם משפחתו? סנדה לקח נשימה עמוקה, וקרע את עיניו מהמצבה. המחשבות האלה היו חסרות הגיון, והוא ידע זאת. המוות היה בלתי נמנע, להאשים אותו על כוחות שאולי ואולי לא היו קיימים היה ניסיון ילדותי להתעלם מהיד שחולקה לו.

בזמן שעמד, מנסה לשלוט ברגשותיו, מחשבותיו נדדו אל זיכרונות שמחים, כאלו שדרכם רצה לזכור אותה במשך שארית חייו. סבתו הייתה שם, יחד עם שאר משפחתו, כשהוא זכה באליפות המדינה בפעם השלישית, כשהוא הניף את הגביע אל השמיים בגאון מול קבוצתו, כשחקן היחידים הטוב ביותר בארץ. כשהוא היה באקדמיה לשוטרים, היא שלחה לו מכתבים, כתובים ביד עם משיכות עט מעט רועדות. כשסנדה שאל מדוע לא שלחה אימייל רגיל, היא ענתה שהיה משהו יותר מיוחד בקבלת מכתב בדואר. עד היום, סנדה עשה לעצמו מנהג לכתוב מכתבים ידניים לחבריו הקרובים ולמשפחתו אחת לשנה. ובמקום כלשהו, אגורים בקופסת קרטון, הוא היה בטוח שהוא שמר את אלו שהיא שלחה לו.

עדיין מתבונן בכפר בתחתית הגבעה, סנדה חשב על הסיפורים מהם כל-כך נהנה כשהיה צעיר. הכפר הזה, סבתו סיפרה לו, היווה השראה לדברים רבים. הוא מעולם לא באמת הפך מודרני, במקום זאת שמר על קסמו הישן. שלווה אפפה אותו. לא פלא שהיא רצתה שזה יהיה מקום מנוחתה האחרון.

בנשימה אחת אחרונה, סנדה התכונן לעזוב. הוא לא היה יכול להרשות לעצמו להישאר כאן. הוא השיב את מבטו בחזרה למצבה פעם אחת אחרונה, ובטנו התהפכה. שם, ממש לפני העמוד, בין יתר הזרים, היה פרח בודד. עלי הכותרת הכחולים עמדו בניגוד גמור אל הדשא, ועל אף שסנדה לא ראה צמח כזה כבר שנים, הוא זיהה אותו מיד. והוא לא היה שם, בולט מהאדמה כאילו היה שם במשך ימים, לפני דקה. כאילו הסכרים העמוקים ביותר של תת המודע שלו נפרצו, גלים של זיכרונות החלו להציף את מוחו של סנדה. הם הופיעו בפראות, במהירות; ילד קטן –ששמו היה אבוד לו עכשיו- לבוש יוקטה יפהפייה, ימים שבולו יחדיו עד שהשמש שקעה, חמימות רגעית בחזה באותו יום אחרון, היום לפני שהכול נעלם –

סנדה הסתובב במהירות, מחפש אחר סימן לאדם אחר, מאחר ומישהו היה מוכרח להניח את הפרח לפני הקבר. לא היה איש, לא נפש חיה על הגבעה פרט לו.

עד שהוא הביט אל קו העצים של היער העמוק שגבל במרחבים הירוקים עליהם עמד.

דמות מוארכת, בערך חמישים מטרים מסדנה, צפתה בו מקצה היער. למרות שהוא לא היה יכול לראות את הפרטים, מי שזה לא היה, היה לבוש גלימת שני, שוק של גוון שעמד בניגוד לצבעים הטבעיים של הסביבה המקיפה אותם. בזמן שבהה, הדמות המשיכה לעמוד מולו, מודעת לחלוטין שהיא נראתה. איש מהם לא זז. איש מהם לא אמר מילה. ככל שסנדה המשיך להתבונן, עורפו עקצץ יותר. מי שזה לא יהיה, מה שזה לא יהיה... זה לא הרגיש טבעי. לבו החל לדפוק במהירות, פועם בחזהו בעצמה. משהו משך בשולי מוחו, מזהיר אותו לא לברוח.

סנדה צמצם את עיניו, מנסה להבחין בפרטים נוספים. לבסוף, אחרי שניות שנראו כאילו נמשכו שעות, הדמות זזה, הסתובבה כדי לחמוק בחזרה אל בין העצים.

הבזק של שיער ארוך בצבע כחול עמוק תפס את אור השמש. ניצוץ של חום הבליח בחזהו.

רגליו נעו לפני שראשו הספיק לתפוס את המתרחש. בלי לחשוב, סנדה החל לרוץ אחרי הישות המוזרה, לבו דוהר כפי שלעולם לא עשה. הוא לא היה יכול לתת לזה ללכת, להחליק מבין אצבעותיו במה שיכולה הייתה להיות הפעם השנייה.

הוא חתך דרך הדשא בריצה מהירה, לא מהסס לשנייה כשהגיע לעצים. היער היה חשוך, לא מוכר, אבל סנדה לא נתן לזה לעכב אותו. הוא לא היה יכול לראות את יעדו, היה יותר מדי רחוק מאחור, אבל רחשים באוויר הקריר והשקט, או הבהוב קלוש של בד ארגמני שנעלם בצללים הובילו אותו. הוא לא הקדיש שום מחשבה לכך שסביר להניח שהוא ילך לאיבוד, או שהסצנה כולה היא תוצר של דמיונו מוכה היגון.

הלאה והלאה הוא התקדם, מתעלם מהכאב החד ברגליו והצריבה בריאותיו. הוא היה מוכרח להמשיך, היה מוכרח לגלות מה זה היה שצפה בו. בלי אזהרה, העצים נפסקו, וסנדה מצא עצמו מחליק לעצירה פתאומית במרכזה של קרחת יער קטנה ועגולה. הוא הביט סביבו בפראות, מחפש נואשות אחר רמזים שעשויים להוביל אותו. אבל הוא לא ראה דבר.

כשהתשישות סוף כל סוף השתלטה עליו, סנדה קילל את עצמו בתסכול. אם רק היה מהיר יותר, צעק כדי לקבל תשומת לב, משהו, כל דבר שהיה מאט את המרדף. ועכשיו הנה הוא היה, אבוד ביער לא מוכר, לגמרי לבד. הוא שלח יד אל כיסו, מגשש אחד הנייד שלו, רק כדי למצוא את המקום בו היה אמור להיות ריק. המכשיר כנראה נפל כשהוא רץ.

אם הוא היה אדם בעל פחות שליטה עצמית, סנדה היה עשוי לחבוט את אגרופו בזעם בעץ הקרוב ביותר. אבל לא היה לו איש להאשים מלבדו בכל העניין המטורף.

רק כשהוא הביט מטה, מתפלל שהמכשיר הסלולארי יהיה במקום כלשהו על האדמה, הוא הבחין בזה. קרחת היער בה הוא עמד הייתה מלאה בפרחים כחולים עדינים ומנצנצים. אותו הפרח שמצא על קברה של סבתו. אותו הפרח שהילד נתן לו, לפני כל אותן שנים.

זעמו הגובר של סנדה נסוג לאחור. זה היה מוכרח להיות אמיתי.

הוא נשאר דומם, ממתין. למה, הוא לא ידע. אבל הוא היה בטוח שהוא הובל למקום הזה מסיבה כלשהי. סנדה כרע מטה, סוף-סוף לוקח את הזמן לבחון את אחד הפרחים. הוא היה בטוח שראה משהו דומה ברחבי העיר לפני כן, אבל מעולם לא בצבע הזה. בזמן שנבר בזיכרונו אחר השם, הוא העביר את אצבעותיו בעדינות על גבי עלי הכותרת הקטנים. הוא לא טעה, בהחלט היה בוהק רך סביב המשטח הקטיפתי. אף פרח אחר שראה בחייו לא היה בעל תכונה כזו.

 _דליה._ זה היה השם בו אמו השתמשה. הם היו פורחים בחצר בית הספר בסוף מאי, בגוונים יפהפיים של ורוד ולבן.

הדממה סביבו החלה להתעבות. רוח לא נשבה בין העלים של העצים הסובבים אותו. ציפורים לא צייצו. נדמה היה שקרחת היער קפאה, נפרדת באופן כלשהו משאר העולם. עדיין, סנדה המתין.

"אם... אם אתה שם, מי שלא תהיה, אני מבקש שתראה את עצמך." קולו העמוק נשמע חזק מדי, הפרעה לרוגע המסתורי.

עוד לפני שמילותיו האחרונות של סנדה התפוגגו באוויר, הוא שמע ענף מתפצח מאחוריו. הוא הסתובב במהירות, מצפה למצוא את האחד שאחריו רדף. במקום זאת, הוא מצא שענפיו של אחד העצים נפל, חושף סמל מוזר שהוא מעולם לא ראה לפני כן, חרוט בגזע העבה והמסוקס. הוא זהר חלושות, אור לבן חיוור פועם בעדינות. הוא התכוון לגשת לעץ, לחקור את המאורע המוזר, אך לפני שהיה יכול לעשות זאת צליל נוסף של פיצוח חתך את הדממה.

לא רק עץ אחד זהר כעת, אלא רבים, תוחמים את קרחת היער בסמלים נוספים שלא מהעולם הזה. בתזמון מושלם, האור הפועם הפך מהיר יותר, נהיה יותר ויותר בהיר עד שסנדה נאלץ לכסות את עיניו. כשהוא התעצם, כך גם הרוח, שהחלה כלחישה קלה והפכה רועשת, מעיפה את שיערו של סנדה סביב ראשו ללא רחמים. העצים החלו לחרוק באיום בהוריקן הפתאומי, וסנדה מעד, לאחר שהאור החזק שהקיף אותו הותיר אותו עיוור. במהרה הסערה יללה בעצמה כה חזקה שהוא לא היה מסוגל יותר לשמוע דבר מעליה. הוא הבין את טעותו, אבל זה היה מאוחר מדי. הוא לא היה יכול לברוח, גופו נטוע במקומו במערבולת המשתוללת. הוא ניסה לקרוא לעזרה, אבל האוויר יצא מריאותיו ברגע שפתח את פיו.

לבסוף גבר על הרוח רעם חזק, והאדמה רעדה בחזקה, שולחת את סנדה ארצה בנפילה. הוא קיפל את גופו, משתנק ומכסה את ראשו בידיו, מקווה שכנגד הסיכויים הוא יצא מזה בחיים, שהטירוף הזה, מה שלא היה, ייגמר בקרוב.

סנדה היה כה עמוק במחשבותיו, מנסה לשכנע את עצמו שכל זה היה סיוט אחד גדול, שהוא לא הבחין בנסיגתה של הרוח, או היעלמותו של האור. באיטיות, השקט ששב על כנו טפטף בחזרה אל חושיו. ועדיין, הוא לא שב על כנו לגמרי, אלא היה שקט שונה לחלוטין. מיד סנדה הבחין שהאוויר השתנה. הוא היה חם יותר, ריחו מתוק יותר מריח האדמה הקריר של היער אליו נכנס בריצה. ציפורים נשמעו מצייצות מסביב, אבל משהו בשירתן היה לא במקום. קריאותיהן לא היו חדות כמו אלו שאליהן התרגל.

בזהירות, סנדה פקח את עיניו, פוסק שמספיק בטוח להוריד את ידיו מראשו.

משי אדום נגלה לעיניו, מקושט בדוגמת זהב עדינה. בנשימה מעורערת, סנדה הרים את עיניו במעלה הבד היוקרתי, נרגש אבל עדיין מפוחד ממה שהוא עשוי לראות ממי שלבש אותו.

עיניים חומות פגשו בצבע ספיר. שפתיים מקושתות התעקלו מעלה בחיוך עדין. קול חלק ככסף נוזלי שטף את אוזניו. סנדה שכח כיצד לנשום.

"עבר די הרבה זמן, לא כן, גניצ'ירו?"

הפיסה האחרונה מזיכרונו של סנדה הוטחה בו בעצמה של כדור תותח.

_"קואיצ'י."_


End file.
